


Morgana Pendragon is in a relationship with Gwen Smith <3

by silence_since_silence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fame, Fluff, Hospitalization, Illnesses, M/M, Nurses, Public Display of Affection, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: Morgana and Gwen share a room.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 26
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #420: status update





	Morgana Pendragon is in a relationship with Gwen Smith <3

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot_Drabble](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/).

"Alright, you two. I'm not entirely convinced about you sharing a room. I need you both to get rest. If you can't handle this arrangement, I will have to separate you. Understood?"

"We'll be good, Dr. Gaius," Gwen replies.

"Thank you, Miss Smith," Dr. Gaius replies. "And you, Miss Pendragon?"

"I'll make sure we get plenty of rest and follow all safety guidelines, Dr. Gaius," promises Morgana.

Dr. Gaius assesses her with a raised eyebrow. He finally says, "Good. Then I shall see you both in the morning."

Gwen and Morgana watch Dr. Gaius stop outside the door to speak briefly to a nurse, then walk away down the hall.

"So, now that we have the room to ourselves, what are we going to do?" asks Gwen.

"You're not quite alone yet, so don't get too comfortable," Nurse Merlin says as he enters the room. He stops in the doorway to pull on a fresh layer of gloves.

"Merlin! I didn't know we were getting you tonight," Morgana says.

"Don't get used to having me on Tuesdays. It's a one-time thing tonight," Merlin tells them. He erases Gwaine's name from the whiteboard and writes his own in the RN space.

As he moves to the computer to note and prepare their medications, Merlin says, "How did you finally convince Dr. Gaius to put you two in the same room?"

Morgana laughs.

Gwen says, "It was a well-reasoned argument with multiple winning supporting topics."

"It also didn't hurt that my father is paying extra for this oversized room on this private floor," Morgana adds.

"And, of course, it's helpful that neither of us are contagious," Gwen says.

Gwen shares a long look with Morgana, and it puts the fire of purpose into Morgana's eyes. Morgana reaches across the space between their hospital beds, and Gwen grips her hand. 

"We're going to get through this," Morgana says to Gwen.

"And live happily ever after on the other side," Gwen says.

"I suppose you have no choice, now that it's social media official," Merlin teases.

Gwen blushes, but squeezes Morgana's hand tighter.

"Merlin!" Morgana chides.

"I saw that status update," Merlin says. "And you might want to check it, since it seems people all over the world are commenting."

"Oh, here we go," Gwen laments. "Side effects of dating a fashion icon. I don't suppose there's any chance for privacy now."

"Don't get cheeky, Merlin," Morgana warns. "I've seen those looks you and my brother throw each other when he comes for a visit. I can make things easier for you, or I can make things difficult."

"Difficult? You? I never would have suspected," Merlin teases.

"This is shocking behavior, Merlin. Truly shocking," Morgana says, looking anything but shocked. "Now get on with medicating us. Gwen and I have important business to _discuss_ once you leave. Specifically, regarding the _positive_ side effects of dating this fashion icon." She aims the last comment at Gwen, who unsuccessfully suppresses a giggle.

"Here you are, Gwen." Merlin says, and hands her a cup of pills. "If your pain isn't manageable, you're allowed another of this one."

"I'm at a two now, but I'll be sure to call if that changes," Gwen tells him.

Merlin nods at her, watches her take the medicine, hands her a cup of water, and types in some more data on her chart.

"Morgana," Merlin starts, though he's still looking at the computer screen. "Remember what you promised Dr. Gaius only a few minutes ago. Rest, and safety guidelines. You need to keep that promise for both of your sakes. No strenuous activities. No messing with your monitors. You aren't allowed to leave your bed without a nurse or doctor observing. Gwen is neither nurse nor doctor, and therefore does not fit that requirement." He looks her in the eye. "I wish I could push your beds together, I really do, but we need to be able to get to both sides of your beds in case of an emergency. This is the closest they can go."

"We know, Merlin. I know. We will actually do as the doctor orders, no need to worry," Morgana assures him.

"Good. Here are your doses for this evening," Merlin says, and repeats the medication process with her.

As he enters Morgana's data, he asks, "Do you need a trip to the toilet right now?"

"No," Morgana replies, "but I do want to get up for one thing."

Merlin helps Morgana get up slowly. She uses him for support to cross the space to Gwen's bed, and then to lean down.

Gwen meets her for a kiss.

"Good night," Morgana says.

"My love," Gwen says.

Merlin helps Morgana back to bed. He positions her pillows so she's tilted toward Gwen. He makes one more note on Morgana's chart, then turns down the lights before leaving the room.

"Benefit reminder received," Gwen whispers.

"How am I ever going to be able to kiss you senseless with a nurse or doctor present?" Morgana laments.

"We'll have no boundaries here," Gwen answers.

"Maybe not with Merlin, but I can't see us making out in front of Dr. Gaius," Morgana says.

"Pretend we're married and that everyone thinks it's adorable instead of gross," Gwen says.

Morgana stares at her.

"I mean, not... obviously, not... I mean...." Gwen fumbles.

Morgana grins. "I'll keep that in mind," she says. "Good suggestion."

Gwen hides her face in her pillow for a moment until Morgana says, "No boundaries here." Then, she looks up to find Morgana's hand waiting for hers in the space between their beds.

They fall asleep holding hands.


End file.
